


Story Request

by BitsyPoet



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magic, Miscommunication, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsyPoet/pseuds/BitsyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for a Dave/Balthazar story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Request

Is anyone out there interested in writing a Dave/Balthazar fic? One where Dave realises he's in love with Balthazar but he tries to hide it because he thinks Balthazar just views him as a child that he's been forced to deal with and will be disgusted and hate him because of the ikd fashioned views of the time period he was raised in but eventually Balthazar confronts him because it's affecting Dave's magic and he's worried about him and he forces Dave to tell him what's wrong and it gets all emotional and lovey when Balthazar calms down Dave and tells him he loves him to but he didn't say anything because he felt like he would be taking advantage since Dave is his apprentice and so much younger.

One-shot or chapter. Any rating. No non-con or character death.  
Added bonus points if; Dave breaks down and cries, they do the didgeridoo (sub!dave, dom!balth), Balthazar says "You were never good at lying Dave" or some form of that at least once. And maybe Balthazar calls Dave "kid" all the time and that further confirms Dave's suspicions, but really Balthazar does it to keep himself in check when all he wants to do is sex the scrawny kid? 

 

So anyone up for the challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> Didgeridoo in this context means sex. Not real didgeridoo playing. I'm not that weird. Well maybe I am but that's besides the point.


End file.
